


走秀后续

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction, bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 今天pp走秀扭头就走的姿态实在太戳我了，所以摸了一个后续。然后想起著名的“谁让你先干饭的”时间，猜测上次是不是也是这样，pp匆忙离开，都没应付，只想和bk去吃饭，结果bk说他先吃了…这么一想，就怪不得pp这么生气了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	走秀后续

经纪人看了一眼后座的pp，小声让司机再开慢一点，这孩子最近太累了，学习工作垒在一起。

【P dolly，你们工作还有多久结束？】

dolly看了一眼手机，billkin发了信息过来。

【已经结束了。】

【这么快？】bk紧跟着回复。

【嗯，pp太累了，也没什么兴致，你考完了？】

【考完了，在回去的路上。】

【我也正准备送pp回公寓去，那边近一些。】

【路上小心，开慢一点。】

【知道，你也一样。】

结束和bk的对话，dolly想起pp今天下午吃的并不多，在车拐过街口时，下车帮pp买了一些爱吃的零食，尤其是果冻，各种口味都有。

抵达公寓楼下之后，dolly轻轻推了推pp的手臂。

“Nong p，到家啦。”

“嗯？”pp睁开惺忪的眼睛，眼圈泛红，但是很亮，迷迷糊糊的朝着dolly伸手。

dolly半抱着他轻轻拍了拍他的背，心里好笑，这小孩子一样的习惯怎么这么大了还留着。

放空了几秒之后，pp坐起来，和dolly小声说谢谢。

“本来想给你买点别的吃的，但是好些地方都关门了，就随便买了点儿零食给你，你洗完澡多少吃一点。”dolly把塑料袋递给pp，pp笑笑着点头。

乘着电梯往上，嗡嗡地运作声让他有片刻的恍惚，头好像有点痛，他后悔刚刚在车上睡那一会儿了，但是他实在太累了。

一开始的时候并没有这么累，他化完妆之后和大家一起笑着拍照，但是他站在台上往身边看的时候，本该站在自己身边的人并不在。

走完秀之后，所有人站在一起合照，他不耐烦地笑着，看着PTor肩上的彩带发愣。

他伸出手指戳掉Ptor肩上的彩带，他想起上次billkin抓住飞扬的彩带放在自己的头发上，对他笑得灿烂。

没意思。

场控对着他们比出ok的姿势，示意合照完毕，pp收起嘴角，转身离开。

“叮。”电梯到达pp所在的楼层，他把塑料袋换了只手，拿出钥匙开门。

钥匙只转了一圈，门应声而开。

我没锁吗？pp回想着。

“你回来啦？”一个熟悉的声音传来，然后是光脚跑过地板的声音。

他的小男友穿着校服戴着眼镜，脸上是他熟悉的笑容。

“我买了......”billkin话还没说完自己想说的话，对面的人丢下手里的塑料袋扑过来紧紧抱住他。

billkin头往前倾，条件反射地回抱，拍着他的背不断说道：“辛苦了辛苦了，做得很好，我在直播上看见了。”

“嗯。”pp把头埋在他的颈窝里轻声哼。

两人在玄关前拥抱，pp觉得自己变成了一颗夹心软糖，哪儿哪儿都是甜丝丝的。

“要不要吃点东西？我问了P dolly，掐着点儿买了吃的回来。”

pp抬起头，看着billkin同样疲惫的眼睛，先是把鼻尖靠近，然后是嘴巴。

billkin张嘴，一只手下滑到腰上，一只手张开手指穿进他的发丝里，主动加深了这个吻。

房间里一时只有两人唇舌纠缠的水声，pp现在一丝疲惫也没有，亢奋异常，手顺着billkin的校服钻进去，触到比自己体温略高的肌肤，嘴里发出满足的喟叹。

billkin肌肉绷紧，脑袋后撤：“不行，你明天还有课，受不了。”

“啧。”pp不耐烦地皱眉看着他，嘟起嘴，想起不止自己，billkin明天也还有很多课。

他的舍不得和珍视，何尝不是自己的想法。

billkin抱着他笑了笑，“走吧，去吃东西。”

“买的什么？”

“别的店都关门了，找了一个24小时开的炸鸡店。”

pp笑着摸了一把，眼神暧昧勾引，拉长声音道：“要么加热，要么~”

“......我去热！”


End file.
